


Rise of the blue moon

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Dom Peter Hale, F/M, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He feels like he has no choice but go to the Hale Pack and ask for the Alpha's help. He knew there would be a price but he is willing to pay it if it means his father can live.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Hales was alpha of Beacon Hills, Stiles knew he had bitten Scott the first night he had become alpha, this made Scott his first beta and then when Derek Hale arrived. Peter’s nephew there was a fight a hunter or two were killed and in the end, Peter bites Derek to make him submit. In the same 6 months Peter bites Jackson and Lydia, she never becomes a wolf but a banshee something Peter knew she would become all she need was a bite. Stiles couldn’t figure out how he knew but all the teen knew everything was changing and he felt like things were spinning out of control as Peter grew more powerful.

The alpha’s truths to build his pack grew by the end of the year he had turned two hunters Allison and Chris and then a few more people from the school. Scott tried to protect Stiles by keeping him out of it but somehow he always seems to be neck-deep in supernatural bull shit and Peter took a great interest in Stiles. He had seen that Stiles could be a great asset to the pack, but Stiles always refused his offer of the bite and this went one for a while and Stiles means it he doesn’t want to join Peter’s pack but then one-night attack forces Stiles to make a join.

He had been driving for hours when his car run out of gas, he sat there and stared at the jeep his eye already red and puffy from crying. He slipped out of the jeep and started walking up the long stretch of road, the large Beacon Hill’s woods are either side of him making him feel small as the trees tower him. Before he reached the Hale pack home the heavens open and it stared o rain, it doesn’t even dawn on Stiles just to call for help his mind his so dulled by the news of his father. He walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell it wasn’t long before a curly blond hair boy opens the door and stared at Stiles with wide eyes as he pressed his hand to his swollen stomach. “Alpha, Stiles is at the door,” Isaac says  
“Let him in.” Came the voice Isaac moved aside and let Stiles walk in. 

Scott rushes up from his spot in the living room and moves towards Stiles, he was shocked to see him them and was worried something bad was going to happen. “Stiles, what are you doing here?” Scott asked  
“I need to speak to Peter.” He says his voice was horsed like he has been screaming, the alpha himself slide into view and stood behind Scott he placed his hands on the dark-haired pup’s shoulders, Scott flinched and turned to look at him.  
“Peter please don’t hurt him.” The alpha smiled at the dark-haired teen and kissed him on the forehead.   
“I’m not going to hurt him; we are just going to talk.” Peter turned to Stiles “Come on let’s get you warmed up.” He tells him as he put his arm around him and lead the soaking wet teen up stars, Scott walked to the bottom of the stairs and stood there looking up at them, he feared the worst.   
“You couldn’t protect him forever from Peter,” Isaac tells him, Scott frowned as he looked back at him watching the blonde walk away.

Stiles numbly follow Peter into the master bedroom and then stood there looking at the wolf wondering what next. “What is it you wish to talk to me about?” The alpha asked as he watched the way Stiles stood there, there was a thick dark bruise on the face and he could see his busted lip it only adds to the despair that is radiating from the teen and it made the wolf wondered what happens.   
“M-My dad is sick; they don’t think he’s going to make it.” His voice cracked as more tears rolled down his cheeks.   
“And you come here to see if I will bite him?” He asked as he sits on the bed and looks at the boy, this isn’t how he normally sees Stiles, this boy always seems to be full of beans with a mouth that talked first before his brain could get a look in. But Peter understands that his father means everything to him.

 

Stiles looked at him and swallow a lump in his throat “Yes.” He whispered to the alpha, Peter hummed making the teen look up at him with fearful eyes.   
“P-Please Peter I will do anything. I will join your pack!” He begged hot tears rolled down his cheeks he didn’t think he could cry any more “Please I will let you pup me up I just...” Peter stood up and walked over to Stiles shushing him because he was aware that Stiles was close to a panic attack. He cupped his face being careful of the bruise and the cut.   
“I didn’t say no.” He tells him as he felt the teen tremble “I’m just want to know one thing who hit you?” He asked  
“I had a run-in with Jackson before I got the call at the hospital,” Stiles whispered, the alpha sighed as he frowned he let his thumb brush across the busted lip.   
“I will deal with him later, but let’s talk about your father. What is wrong with him?” Stiles sniffed as he started to shake.   
“They don’t know, his organs are shutting down and nothing they have done is helping.” Peter nodded as Stiles shakes got worst, hooking his fingers under the teen’s chin he got him to look up at him. “Will you help him?” 

Peter looked him up and down before leaning and pressed a gentle kiss on the teen’s lips, Stiles whimpered at the feeling of the alpha’s mouth his. His mind was blink like he couldn’t think of anything else and he just fell into the sick. Peter pulled back with a small smile on his lips as he licked the blood off his lip, Stiles thick lip had open during the kiss and now trickled down his chin.  
“Yes, of course, I will help.” Stiles blinked at him as the wolf smiled down at him as he wiped his thumb across the teen’s chin.  
“Thank you. W-Will you still bite me?” Peter wanted to say …try and stop me…and then pounce on him and then have his way with him. But he decides that he needs to be gentle with Stiles and just smiled softly at him.   
“Yes, by joining my pack I will mark you as a member like I will with your father. Also to show I am Alpha I will ask something of you and your father.” Stiles looked down at the ground, he knew was saying. Scott told him, that he does it with all-new pack members; this is why half of the pack is pregnant.   
“Okay,” Stiles whispered, the alpha smiled at him and kissed the top of his head.   
“Go and have a shower Stiles warm yourself up and then rest in my bed, I will go and see your father and speak to him.” Stiles nods, he had no idea how his father will like this deal. “I will send Derek up.” Stiles frowned at him tilting his head “Just to check in on you.”


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there as Peter turned to leave, “Wait.” He whispered, turning to face the alpha Stiles bite his bottom lips “M-My dad may not go for the loyalty thing.” He tells him, Peter stares at him.   
“I am aware but once he had been bitten he will.” He smiled at Stiles as he kept his hand on the door. Stiles bites his bottom lip and grabbed his arm.   
“I’m saying you don’t have to ask him I-I will...” Peter chuckles at him and then cups his face once again.   
“Stiles you already agree to let me...”  
“No I-I mean I will let you k-knot me.” He whispered, his cheeks burned a bright red and his heart hammered in his chest. He couldn’t look up into Peter’s face he just becomes aware that the alpha seems to have stilled.  
“Oh, Stiles.” He smiled at him and kisses him again “I will be back and we will talk more about this.” He told him.

He watched Peter leave his cheek still burning as he turned to walk to Peter’s ensuite bathroom; He knew the risk of offering to take Peter’s knot because he is pretty sure he will forever belong to him. If the rest of the pack leave Peter he will not be able to, he sighed as he looked around at the dark grey walls and white tiles floors. He sniffed as he started to peel off his wet clothes and then dropped them to the floor with a wet slap and then walked over to the shower and turned it on. He took a deep breath and let out a tired sigh as the hot water hit him, the cut on his lip stung but he could readily feel his tense muscle start to relax. He was still worried about his father and his own decision to join the pack, running his hand through his hair he cleaned himself...is this a good idea?…he asked himself.

While he was in the shower Derek walked into the bedroom and placed a sandwich and a hot chocolate on the bedside table for Stiles. He then walked into the bathroom and saw the pile of soggy clothes on the floor; he picked it up and left his own dressing gown in their place. He watched Stiles as he stood under the shower for a moment longer before pulling himself away, he knew he could touch Stiles until Peter had turned him. Just as Derek left the room Stiles turned to look at the bathroom feel as if someone was watching him but the room was empty, he sighed and turned back to the hot water.

Peter told him to have a shower to warm himself up but Stiles knew that this was the alpha’s way of cleaning him up from outside scents. So he picked up a bottle of shower gel and started to wash, he washed his hair and then just closed his eyes and stood there. After a while Stiles turned off the hot water and then step out of the shower and grabbed a towel, he then frowned noticing that his clothes were missing drying himself off he grabbed the dressing gown that was hanging on the back of the door…pretty sure it wasn’t there earlier…he thought as he slipped it on and then breathed in it scent noticing it smelt more like Derek than it did Peter.

Walking back into the bed he spotted the hot drink and sandwich; he smiled as he picked up the hot chocolate and sighed as he found the drink started to feel warm. Climbed into the bed and sink under the covers and eats what he can of the sandwich just to be polite because he really wasn’t feeling hungry and he finished off the hot chocolate. After a while he found himself starting to fall asleep, he fought with himself to stay awake but ended up falling to sleep under the comfort and warmth of the bed. 

A little while later he found himself being woken up by someone spooning him and pressing their face into his shoulder. He blinked as he opens his eyes and turned his head to see Peter spooning him “Hello there sleeping beauty.” He smiled as he kissed Stiles throat.  
“My dad?”   
“Relax Stiles.”   
“D-Did the bite take?” He asked as he felt Peter mouth at his throat and shoulders as he smirked at Derek’s dressing gown, he didn’t say anything about it he just carried on kissing the teen’s shoulder.  
“Yes, I stayed with him until I was sure. I will ask about the other thing later when he’s awake.” Stiles let out a deep sigh and melted into the alpha’s arms. Making Peter smirks as he continued to kiss along Stiles' shoulders and slipped his hand between the slip of the dressing gown. The teen gasps as he felt the hand touch his stomach and a whimper left his lips. “Still want me to knot you?” Stiles blushed again.

The alpha turned Stiles onto his back keeping his hand on his stomach enjoying the way his muscle rippled under his hands. “Are you going to bite me now?” The teen asked Scott, told him he wants to build a pack by any mean even if it means knocking up his pack members. Peter hummed as he untied the robe and looked at the teen’s pale skin; he smiled as he reaches up and strokes the side of his face.   
“Soon, don’t you want to rest?” Peter asked  
“No, I want you to get this over with. Scott told me you seem obsessed with giving me the bite I would have thought you would just want to do it?” He started at the alpha that started at him his fingers now rubbing soft firm circles just above his dick.   
“He’s got a big mouth,” Peter mumbled as he sits ups pulling Stiles with him, the teen frowned as he sat in Peter’s lap. Leaning in the alpha kissed the teen on the lips as his hand moved under the dressing gown and rested on his hips. Stiles moaned into the kiss and found himself warping his arms the wolf’s neck, kissing along the teen’s chin and then down his throat nipping at the flesh but not breaking the skin.

Peter kept moving his hands over the teen’s body gently sliding the dressing gown down his shoulders and off his body. Stiles moaned as he started to relax and enjoy himself and that is when Peter bites down on his shoulder, Stiles' eyes widen as his hand fisted into the wolf’s shirt as he let out a choking sob as he felt the alpha’s fangs bury themselves deeper into Stiles's shoulder. Pulling his teeth out the alpha licked the blood from the bite that oozed, Stiles started to shake in his hold as he pressed his face to the alpha’s shoulder. Tears running down his cheeks as the alpha laid him back down “There we go see was that so bad?” He asked.   
“Yes, it fucking hurts!” He sobbed  
“I never said it wouldn’t.” He smiled as he slips off the bed and walks into the bathroom and picks up a towel.  
“No shit!” He groaned as the alpha came back and placed the towel on his shoulder.   
“Just relax Stiles, just go to sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up it was light outside and the birds were singing. he frowned as he tries to slip out of the alpha’s arms but Peter growled softly and pulled him close and pressed his face into his shoulder. “Stop moving,” Peter mumbled as he kissed the teen’s naked shoulder. Stiles blushed because at some point in the night Peter had undressed and got under the cover with him. Stiles could feel everything as the alpha held him close and this only makes the teen blush more.

 

He tried moving away from him again only for the alpha to growl and pull him back “I just want to check to see if my dad is okay.” He tells him,  
“Ummm after….” Stiles blushed hearing the alpha’s mumbled whispers; Peter growls softly as he spread his hand over Stiles' stomach. “He will be fine.” He whispered as he moved his hand down and started to stroke Stiles’ half-hard cock, the newly turned wolf couldn’t help but moan his hips started to move on their own as Peter moved his hand slowly. Grinning into the teen’s neck the alpha nipped along the whiskey eyed teen’s neck and shoulder, as he rubbed his hard cock between the cheeks of Stiles arse. “Ummm already producing slick this is good, very good.” He rumbled into the young man’s throat.   
“P-Peter.” Stiles whimpers as the hand left his cock and move to lift his leg up.  
“Shhh, my good wolf.” He purred, as he slips the head of his cock into the Stiles, he pushed in gently as he used his arm keep the teen’s leg and putting his hand back on his stomach. Stiles moaned as he gripped the bedsheets as he felt Peter slide in deeper into him stretching him wide around his cock and started to rock his hips. The teen started to drive his hips down trying to get the wolf to go faster but Peter held him still going at his pace.   
“Slow down Stiles we have all the time in the world to enjoy this, let’s make it last.” The alpha purred as he carried ongoing at the slow pace, Stiles whimpered as he pressed his face into the pillow. He knew he wouldn’t last long he could already feel it building in his gut “That’s it Stiles it feels good doesn’t it?”   
“Yes.” He moaned as his arched his back as Peter hit his prostate making him see stars. “Fuck!” He sobbed as Peter grinned and kept hitting that spot as his hand moved back to Stiles cock and started to rub the head with his thumb. “Oh god! Fuck!” He cried out his eyes rolling back into his head as he covered Peter’s hand and his stomach in cum, the alpha growled as he watched Stiles’ body quiver.  
“You are not leaving this bed today.”Peter grinned as felt his knots start to swell. “Do you still want my knot, Stiles?” He purred as he bites his shoulder again.   
“Y-Yes!” He cried out, Stiles is pretty sure his new wolf is needed little slut but the thought of a knot made him want to howl. 

Peter smirked as he as he kept fucking the teen through his orgasm as his knot was pushed into the teen locking them together. Stiles screamed and feeling the knot stretch him “You’re going to look so beautiful swollen with my pups.” He growled, “I’m sure you will look just as good with Derek’s pups.” Stiles wanted to frown at that comment but his wolf liked the idea so he just moaned as his alpha fucked his knot deep into him. Peter started to move faster wanting to flood Stiles with his seed, it didn’t take long before Stiles to cum again screaming his name as Peter howled as his knot finally realised his cum into Stiles. 

Meanwhile…  
In the kitchen Scott paled as he listens to the noises upstairs, he pushed his food away from him he didn’t trust Peter not to have planned this. The sheriff’s sudden illness forcing Stiles hand, Isaac walked into the kitchen rubbing his swollen stomach stab his breakfast “Any French toast left?” He asked as he sits down at the table. Derek nods from his spot at the oven and plated up some food for the curly blonde.  
“Scott eats your food,” Derek tells him, the dark-haired wolf looked at him with a deep frown on his face as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Sorry, I’m worried I keep Stiles away from Peter for a reason.” He tells him.   
“We know Scott,” Derek said as he places a plate in front of Isaac, the curly-haired blonde smiled as he reached out for a hot sweet chilli sauce and the chocolate spread.   
“Ummm thank you.” The blonde purred as he started to tuck in, Derek watched him for a moment and watched the way he enjoyed the unholy concoction but said nothing. With half the pack pregnant they all have their cravings; he runs his fingers through his hair and looked at Scott before going back to the stove to pick up his coffee.

He was worried and fearful his scent was almost overwhelming he worried about Stiles all the time, Peter’s interest in the teen was borderline scary his mind was on the same wavelength as Scott’s that he thinks Peter is up to no good. “Scott there is nothing you can do; Stiles came to him for help there was no other option unless he let his father die,” Derek tells him, the young wolf’s eyes widen and he shook his head.   
“No, no I wouldn’t want that, but you have you seen what he’s done to Isaac, Jackson and Lydia even my mother is knocked up by him and the Sheriff’s Deputy and a Chris! He had this crazy idea that if he screws all of us we would be more loyal to him?”  
“It’s not a crazy idea Scott it’s an outdated practice, long before Peter was born the alphas of the pack would do that, some still do. It helps strengths the pack and binds them all together.” Derek says with a shrug as he leans against the counter “It’s just Peter is... crazy.”He tells him as he takes a sip of his coffee.  
“Are you jealous?” Isaac asked as he pointed a fork at him   
“Jealous?”  
“Yeah that Peter popped him first?” The blonde smiled “I know Jackson is. He wanted to be the one to…”  
“No stop Isaac!” Scott growled as he put his hands to his ears and stomped out the room.

The blonde seems happy with himself and went back to eating his breakfast “Jackson really?” Derek asked, smiling again Isaac looked up at him and nodded.  
“I overheard some of the guys in the locker room once; it seems Stiles is the top choice. But they won’t do anything while Scott is captain of the team.” Derek raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blonde. “I know you’re jealous, I have seen you climb into his room at night.” Derek was going to ask why Isaac was watching Stiles house but suddenly he heard snarls coming from upstairs.   
“Oh shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...  
Stiles sat at the hospital by his father’s bedside, the man has been asleep when he arrived Scott had kind of spoiled the afterglow of sex when he pushed his way into the alpha’s room. He tried to attack Peter but if it wasn’t for Derek the alpha would have trashed Scott. He sighed as he scrubbed his hand down the side of his face as he thought about last night…what have I got myself in for…He thinks to himself as he pressed his hand to his stomach…I wonder if I am?…

John groaned as he open eyes and looked to see Stiles sat there resting his head in his hands “Hey.” Stiles looks up before jumping to his feet and launching himself at his father.   
“Oh, god dad.” He sobbed into his shoulder, John had thought there would be some lingering pain but oddly enough there is nothing. He sighs as he wraps his arms around his son’s body and helps him close and let the teen cry in his shoulder.   
“Shhh, it’s alright Stiles I’m okay.” He smiled “Thanks to Peter.” Stiles made a noise and John frowned as he pulled back and looked down at him. “What did you do?” The sheriff asked Stiles shifts back and sniffs and wipes his eyes with the back of his hands “Stiles?” 

He didn’t want to tell John but he would have found out somehow and he rather tells him than find out from someone like Jackson. He wiped his eyes again and looked up at him. “I-I went to Peter last night...”  
“Stiles you didn’t.” John sighed as he pushed himself up in the bed.   
“I had to! They told me you were going to die! What choice did I have? I wasn’t going to lose you, I went to Peter I asked him to join the pack.” John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back up at his son.   
“What else?”   
“I let him bite me if he helped you.” The whiskey eyed teen whispered; he looked back up at him letting his eyes flash golden amber. John didn’t know what to say, he wanted to get out of bed and then beat the living shit out of Peter but right now everything in his body told him to stay put and comfort Stiles. So he did just that and stayed put, he opens his arms and let his son lay down and curl up against him. “You mad?” Stiles asked   
“Not at you.” John had a feeling that there was more to it than what Stiles is saying, but he wasn’t about to force Stiles to tell him if he wasn’t ready to.

After more blood tests and hanging about in the hospital for half the day they finally let John go home. Stiles seemed happier that his father was home but he was worried when Peter would bring up the other thing. “So when will I receive a visit from our alpha?” He chuckled; Stiles bites his lips and looked around at his father just as the bell rang.   
“Makes a change from them using the window,” Stiles mumbled as he went to the front door. Opening the door Stiles saw Peter stood there with a large smile on his face “Don’t look so smug.” The teen mumbles as Peter leans in and kisses him quickly on the lips before walking past him with Derek following, he stopped to look at Stiles.   
“You okay?” He asked softly as he reaches out to look at the bite on his shoulder.   
“Yeah I’m okay just tried, is that normal?” He asked   
“The bite affects everyone differently.” The wolf whispers as he sees that the bite hasn’t really healed but just left a silvery scar...strange…he thought before he looked up at Stiles and saw the teen smiling at him.   
“YOU DID WHAT!” They both heard John yell, Stiles paled as he stood by the front door looking towards the hallways.   
“Let’s go,” Derek says to Stiles as he takes his hands and leads him out the house, just as he watches Peter flies into the hallway.   
“Yes, great idea lets go.” 

Derek took Stiles to dinner and ordered them both some lunch the teen sat there quietly as they waited for their food. “I don’t think I have ever seen you this quiet?” Derek smiled into his coffee.   
“Ha ha, very funny sour wolf.” Stiles smiled “I’m just thinking, I’ve just changed my life completely, I’m a wolf and there is a big chance I am also pregnant so you know I have a lot to think about.” He tells him “And well my dad...”  
“I know your dad isn’t going to be happy about any of it, he threw a fight when Jordan told him he was carrying a litter.” Stiles choked on his drink and looked at Derek with wide eyes.   
“Littler?” He winced “That could happen?” Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at Stiles shocked face.  
“C-Could I end up...”   
“It depends on your wolf.”   
“I’m going to kill Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an idea, I want to see what you guys think of it.


End file.
